


Что не убивает

by Vinsachi



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Однажды в блистательный полдень у кого-то не получилось красиво и внаглую уйти из осточертевшего мира





	Что не убивает

Однажды в июльский полдень  
Светило становится молотом, целый мир под ним – наковальней  
Вечно горящий собственным великолепием бог  
Подхлестывает духов зноя  
Обрушивает потоки невидимой лавы на улицы  
Иссушает миражи водоемов  
Полдень, июль, западное побережье  
Большинство еще трезвы  
Наглотавшись пыли, рассорившись с кем-то с самого утра  
Мчатся по раскаленным дорогам  
Высекая искры из сухого асфальта  
Воздух дрожит и мечется над располосованным шоссе  
Похожим на ленту текучей стали  
Отсюда  
Из усталости  
Раздраженности   
Слезящихся на солнце глаз  
Рождаются не то миражи  
Не то галлюцинации  
Кто-то идет навстречу по гудящей дороге   
Беспечно, будто не принадлежа этому миру  
Будто насмехаясь над ним  
Слишком прекрасный, чтобы называться человеком  
Слишком безрассудный, чтобы быть божеством  
Такого не должно быть  
Может, этот мир и неидеален  
Но хотя бы упорядочен и сведен в систему  
И все бы в нем работало слаженно  
Если бы не это наглое, беззастенчивое «но»  
Такого нельзя допускать  
Кто-то, чертыхаясь, выворачивает руль  
Едва не вывернув суставы  
Поздно  
Кровью и солнцем  
Бензином и смехом залито шоссе.

Но мир не переворачивается с ног на голову  
А занудно маячит над головой  
Уже не солнцем-молотом  
А слепящей лампой  
Кто-то трудится в поте лица  
Над богом, потерявшим сознание  
И над человеком, вдруг зачем-то обретшим его опять  
Цельности больше не будет, и жить придется вполсилы  
В общем, теперь уже все рассечено пополам  
Широкие дороги закрыты шлагбаумами  
Остались тротуары  
Что тебя не убивает, делает тебя – сильнее?  
Полубог захлебывается в приступе смеха.

Завораживают распахнутые окна, незащищенные выступы  
Что тебя не убивает, делает любопытнее  
Якобы целебный яд навсегда входит в привычку  
Что тебя не убивает, делает упорнее  
Улыбки приятелей становятся приторно мягкими  
Что тебя не убивает, делает язвительней  
А еще – недоверчивей  
Отстраненней  
Остроумней  
Необычней  
Изысканней  
Опасней  
Задумчивей   
Интересней   
Богаче   
Умнее  
Лучше   
Невыносимее всего, что вертится под проклятым Солнцем.

Да, оно все еще пришпилено к небосводу  
В каких-то ста пятидесяти миллионах километров наверху  
Недосягаемое   
На таком расстоянии оно слишком ласково  
Оно не сумеет расправиться с тобой  
И унести на ту сторону  
Смерть становится недостижимо далекой, когда жизнь   
Точнее, полужизнь   
Течет так размеренно  
А ведь в тот день все казалось таким простым  
Стоит лишь выйти на шумящее полуденное шоссе  
И первая попавшаяся машина  
Умчит тебя прочь –   
Одним мощным ударом  
Ты прорываешься против течения  
А оно отбрасывает тебя далеко назад  
Но на самом деле выход есть всегда  
Ведь что не убивает тебя –   
Делает находчивей.

Солнечная мощь хранится здесь  
Стоит лишь повернуть ручку  
И внутри камеры  
Вспыхнет хорошо обученное пламя  
Сколько Солнц тебе нужно?  
Они все здесь  
Они просто ждали, когда ты решишься  
Никаких свидетелей  
Тишина   
Полужизнь на секунду становится жизнью –  
И вдруг наступает  
Не то тьма, не то свет.

Что тебя убивает  
Делает тебя хоть немного бессмертнее.


End file.
